John Aman (Earth-616)
, Council of Seven; former ally of the Secret Avengers | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Z'Gambo, Africa | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 162 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Tattoo on chest, gaseous form | CharRef = | Citizenship = Z'Gamboan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Fighter | Education = Trained by the Council of Seven | Origin = Human, An orphan raised by Tibetan monks. | PlaceOfBirth = Z'Gambo, Africa | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Matt Fraction; David Aja | First = Immortal Iron Fist Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = John Aman better known as The Prince of Orphans, was one of the world's greatest martial artists. John Aman was raised by benevolent monks in Tibet known as the “The Council of Seven” for the first 25 years of his life. He was trained by the Council to reach physical and mental capabilities beyond those of normal humans. The monks also gave him a chemical solution that would allow him to disappear into a cloud of green mist, earning his first nickname the Green Mist. After he completed his final tests, he was allowed to travel the world to use his skills and abilities for good. The Great Question, a disgruntled member of the Council of Seven was a long time foe of John Aman. He is a long time friend of Orson Randall the original Iron Fist and his replacement Daniel Rand. He proved himself a very dangerous opponent and even stronger ally to the heroes. He once rescued his friend the first Iron Fist from Frankenstein's Monster and Dr. Frankenstein's son, who was later revealed to be Frankenstein himself in a newly transplanted body. Immortal Weapons At the Heart of Heaven, the Immortal Weapons are the champions of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven. Each would face each other in various arena's. He revealed that he now was known as the Steel Phoenix. Dog Brother was tasked with introducing Fat Cobra and Prince of Orphans. The Prince of Orphans decided instead to challenge Steel Phoenix and easily defeated him in battle. He joined the other Immortal Weapons on the defense of the cities from Hydra. Working together they easily defeated the invading forces. Later, after saving the Celestial Cities from a Hydra plot to destroy them, he came to New York with Iron Fist like the other Weapons, where he fought with the Iron Fist against Ch'i-Lin, a mystic beast that kills the Iron Fist on his 33rd birthday and uses his heart to gain access to the dragon's egg, which he attempts to consume. At the Rand Corporation, and looked into Xaos learning he was descended from the Lightning Lords of Nepal. They helped Iron Fist against Zhou Cheng, the host of Ch'i-Lin. At Cheng's penthouse apartment they find a partial map to the Eighth City, but were nearly killed by a bomb. At the gates of the Eighth City Weapons focused their chi energies to open the gateway. Weakened through the process they were unable to fight off a group of monstrous creatures. They are brought before their master Changming. They were forced into gladiatorial combat and only rescued from the brink of death. The only way they could communicate with each other is through Morse code. The witnessed a fight between Danny and Changming claimed was the first Iron Fist, Quan Yaozu Tiger's Beautiful Daughter escaped and freed the others. They then attempted to escape Working together they open the gateway, but this was Changming's plan all along. Working together they are able to escape trapping the creatures in the Eighth City. Fear Itself During the Fear Itself event, the doors to the Eighth City were on the verge of being opened again forcing Fat Cobra and the Immortal Weapons to reunite once again in Beijing with the addition of War Machine who had accompanied Prince of Orphans from Washington D.C. to close the gate. However, after being defeated by Titania and Absorbing Man, when the Immortal Weapons started the ceremony, Iron Fist had come under the possession of Agamotto which was creating a mystical interference that prevented the Immortal Weapons from closing the gate. After Iron Fist overpowered the other Immortal Weapons, a reluctant War Machine fought him and due to Doctor Strange infusing some magic to War Machine's gun, it allowed for Iron Fist to be knocked out, allowing for the ceremony to be completed. | Powers = Chi Manipulation: The Council of Seven has trained Aman to reach physical and mental capabilities beyond those of normal humans. He is highly skilled in various martial arts, his abilities rivaling and in fact surpassing those of the other Immortal Weapons (Iron Fist, Fat Cobra, Dog Brother #1, Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, Bride of Nine Spiders, Steel Serpent (Davos)). His signature technique is the Jawsnapper in Twilight. Green Mist Form: Aman is able to turn himself into a mist form. In this form, he can enter almost any location. He is highly skilled at attacking opponents in mist form, even within their body. He can strike opponents while in this form but remains intangible and unable to be harmed. Teleportation: He can teleport in his mist form. He can move across the room, or to another spot on the planet, as he did when he teleported himself from China to New York City and back in a few moments. | Abilities = Highly skilled in the martial arts. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = |Wikipedia=Amazing-Man (Centaur Publications) | Trivia = * The Earth-616 John Aman is based on the Golden Age Amazing-Man, originally created by Bill Everett. The Golden Age version originally debuted in Amazing-Man Comics #5 (Centaur Publications, September 1939). Another version of John Aman appears in the Earth-1136 reality. | Links = * Prince of Orphans * Public Domain Super Heroes }} Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Martial Arts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Z'Gambo